Lecciones de Flirteo
by marimaritabananamari
Summary: Traducción. “Su voz era baja, ronca y deliciosa. -Puedes derramar café en mí cuando quieras.- -Tendré que recordar eso,- dije. -Pero tus flirteos son atrozmente terribles.- Se rio ante mi comento y se acerco.” Todos Humanos, UA.


**Nota**: _Twilight_ no me pertenece. La historia es de _Stephaniiie_, solo yo me adjudico la traducción.

_**Lecciones de Flirteo.**_

**Summary**: "Era su voz baja, ronca y deliciosa.-Puedes derramar café en mí cuando quieras .-- Tendré que recordar eso - dije.-Pero tus flirteos terribles atrozmente hijo .- Se rio ante mi comento y se acercó."

_Bella POV_

"¡Wow, yo quiero uno de esos conejos!" Chilló una chica con el pelo rizado cuando paso caminando junto al puesto, escondida bajo el brazo de un tipo rubio. Estaba apuntando a uno de los miles de conejos de peluche sobre mi cabeza y le sonrió a su novio. Resistí las ganas de rodas los ojos y vomitar.

"Voy a ganar uno para ti, Jess," el tipo le dijo con exceso de confianza. _¡Uf! En tus sueños,_ pensé, _por favor no me digas que eres uno de los retoños que realmente se enamoran de esta mierda_. Entonces recordé que si él jugaba, yo obtendría dinero. Me sonrío y se acerco, "Hola, ¿quiere probar?" Le pregunté amablemente, con una sonrisa falsa.

"Si." Hurgo en sus bolsillos y me dio unos cuantos dólares.

"Gracias. Dale a un pato con la marca roja y conseguirás uno de los premios más pequeños, o al de la marca azul para uno de los peluches." Le dije, metiendo el dinero a mi bolsillo y entregándole tres varas.

"Oooh, ¡dale al azul, Mike!" Jess declaro en voz alta mientras agitaba su varilla buscando el ángulo para darle al pato flotando en el medio. Lo que no sabía era que solo uno de los numerosos patos tenía una marca azul y, en el fondo, las posibilidades de ganar manos o menos eran… bueno, uno a veintinueve, porque eso es cuentos patos hay.

Sí, Día de San Valentín y aquí estaba yo, en el castillo de fuegos artificiales de Washington trabajando en el puesto de "Apuntale a un pato" como un favor a mi amigo Emmett mientras él se encontraba en su luna de miel. Él había insistido en que esta noche era una de las más rentables y me había pedido hacerlo. Acepté porque no quería arruinar su viaje y porque me chantajeó. ¡Ah! Y porque estaba sola y me sentía como sujeta velas cuando salía con mi mejor amiga, Alice, y su novio, Jasper, y estaba segura de que hoy sería peor que lo otro días. Principalmente porque se pasaban todo el tiempo hablando de lo que harían más tarde. Créeme, algunas de las cosas que dicen son _tres_ asquerosas. (n/t: se refiere a muy asquerosas, pero en francés, la autora lo escribió así y decidí dejarlo.)

Odiaba el Día de San Valentín. Las peores vacaciones de año, en mi opinión. Quiero decir, aquí estaba yo, viendo a todas esas parejas pasear, mientras yo no tenía a nadie que me esperar en casa al menos que cuentes a mi pez, Bubbles. Y él, o creo que podría ser ella, no aprecia la ropa interior sexy que me pongo en un intento de sentirme más sexy en la actualidad de todos los días. No es como si algo fuera a pasar. Sabía que cuando llegara a casa, sentiría la misma dolorosa decepción porque nada había pasado. No debería alentarme a mi misma cuando sabia que llevar ropa interior sexy no influye en nada. Estúpida ropa interior sin sentido.

Me apoye en el stand de celebración de poliestireno con mi taza de café y mire a Mike lanzar su primera vara, se anuncio por los altavoces que el primer de tres eventos de fuegos artificiales iniciaría en veinte minutos. Aburrida, busque la revista que Rosalía, la nueva esposa de Emmett, había dejando bajo el mesón. Yo era más una lectora de novelas, pero cualquier cosa servía siempre y cuando mantenga mi atención. Comencé a hurgar bajo la mesa, buscando algo, cualquier cosa, interesante. Casi me mato del susto cuando el chico Mike grito, -¡Maldita sea!-

Mire hacia arriba para ver que le había dado a una marca roja. "Mala suerte,- dije, aunque no sentía simpatía hacia él. Tome la varilla del pato y les desee una buena tarde antes de volver a la revista. Encontré algún artículo sobre como flirtear. Puse los ojos en blancos pero comencé a leerlo de todas maneras.

De la nada, sentí la clara sensación de que estaba siendo vigilada. Miré a mí alrededor, pero nadie estaba mirando en mi dirección así que seguí leyendo. Pero la sensación seguía presente. Inconscientemente, comencé a jugar con un mechón oscuro y largo de mi cabello, y volví a mirar a mi alrededor para no encontrar nada nuevamente.

-Deja de ser paranoica,- me regañe en voz baja, agitando la revista.

-Sí, paranoia es el primer signo de locura,- un voz aterciopelada se rio.

Salté y levante los ojos para ver a un hombre alto con un saco negro y un suéter de cuello de tortuga verde. Dirigí mis ojos hacia su rostro y mis pensamientos se detuvieron bruscamente en sus facciones, mis ojos se encontraron con un par de deslumbrantes ojos verde esmeralda. Parpadee, en estado de shock y rompí el contacto visual dirigiendo mi mirada a cualquier cosa que no fueran sus ojos. Esta paso por su musculoso pecho y sus brazos al descubierto por el suéter. Oh, diablos. -¿Puedo ayudarte?- Chillé, maldiciéndome a mi misma en mi cabeza.

El Dios del Sexo, como mi mente decidió nombrarlo, sonrió con malicia y me costó todo mi autocontrol no derretirme. –Sí, realmente. Me preguntaba si este es el puesto de besos.- Me extendió un dólar.

¿Qué m… miércoles? Si realmente quieren saber, Alice y yo tenemos una patética caja de promesas, por el momento yo estaba ganando todo ese dinero, y si puedo controlarme, si puedo controlar lo que salga de mi boca, seguirá siendo así. –No,- respondí a su pregunta, a pesar de que no pudo ser más evidente. Me tomo todo mi autocontrol mantener a raya mis pensamientos. Si yo pensara antes de hablar, podría haberle dicho que podría ser lo que él quiera, o algo así de atractivo, porque estaba segura de que el secretario general aquí presente estaba coqueteando conmigo.

-¿No lo es?- fingió decepción, -¿Cuánto me costaría cambiar eso?

Levanté una ceja, -Que frase más descarada.- ¡Eso está mejor!

Se encogió de hombros y su sonrisa torcida se amplio. –Al menos lo intente.-

-Lo siento, no me beso con extraños, le sonreí. ¡Maldita sea, Bella! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡Simplemente bésalo antes de que se dé cuenta lo retardada que eres!

-Si te dijera mi nombre, ya no sería un extraño.- DDS se paso la mano por el pelo y lo miré (n/t. con DDS se refiere a Dios Del Sexo, la autora lo abrevio así). Su cabello era de un extraño color bronce, aunque pude que se deba a la escasa luz que juega conmigo, y estaba desordenado. Había algo terriblemente familiar con su cabello, solo que no podía recordarlo. Poner el dedo en la yaga. Apoye mi barbilla en mis manos y lo mire fijamente durante un largo rato, tratando de recordar donde lo había visto antes, pero no pude acordarme.

Se apoyo en sus codos en el stand imitando mi gesto, y me miro a los ojos, -¿Estas evaluándome para ver si soy lo suficientemente bueno para llevar a casa?-

-No…- dije lentamente, frunciendo el ceño, -es solo que… creo que te conozco, pero no sé de donde.-

-¿Entonces no soy un extraño?- dijo, acercándose más.

-Um…- había perdido toda capacidad de pensar, y mucho mas la de responder. Pero entonces, mi inevitable torpeza mezclada con mi mala suerte decidió hacer acto de presencia. Por razones que son desconocidas para mí, moví mi brazo, y de alguna manera, logre botar mi vaso de café sobre la mesa… sobre DDS.

-¡Mierda!- exclamé en voz alta, limpiando y saltando hacia atrás.

-Oh, Dios mío. Lo siento…- dije, mis ojos probablemente abiertos como platos. Bueno, santo pastel de pescado, ahí se fue la última oportunidad de besar al Dios del Sexo. Enserio, Bella, ¿Podrías arruinarlo más? Derramar café caliente escandalosamente sobre el hombre más sexy en la tierra cuando él estaba coqueteando contigo. Agarre una servilleta que había conseguido y me incline sobre el mesón para limpiar su pecho.

-Uh… Gracias,- dijo con torpeza, tratando de tomar la servilleta de mis manos.

-Yo…- dudé y luego suspire.- Lo siento.-

Se echo a reír. –No te preocupes.-

-Honestamente, yo...- Comencé pero fui interrumpida por una fuerte explosión.

DDS se volvió para mirar el cielo, que se quedo momentáneamente iluminado por una lluvia de fuegos artificiales rojos. –Debo irme. Le prometí a mi prima que nos encontraríamos al comienzo de la primera presentación. Lo siento.- Y luego, se dio la vuelta y se marcho más rápido de lo que yo podría decir adiós.

-Encantador,- me dije cuando un fuego artificial verde exploto sobre mi cabeza. Pero tenía que admitir a regañadientes que probablemente lo había asustado quemando su pecho. Su hermoso, musculoso y absolutamente pecho de en sueño… no. Basta, Bella. No lo volverás a ver, ni siquiera sabes su nombre.

Suspire y tome otra servilleta de debajo de la mesa, utilizándola para limpiar el café mientras no había clientes. Continúe limpiando en círculos distraídamente, incluso después de que la mesa estuviera limpia, mientras veía los fuegos artificiales estallar. Rojos, verdes, azules, plateados y dorados brillantes iluminaban el cielo con armonía, haciéndome suspirar de nuevo, aunque esta vez con tristeza. Quizás solo soy yo, pero creo que los fuegos artificiales son románticos. La idea de estar bajo las explosiones de luz con alguien que amas, su brazo alrededor de tu cintura, susurrando palabras de amor en tu oído… fruncí el ceño ante la dirección que mis pensamientos estaban tomando. No debí haber aceptado este acuerdo, venir aquí es más devastador para mi escasa vida amorosa que quedarme en casa viendo gente reducir sus propias piernas con sierras. Sin duda, cada soltero en al aérea me había visto derramar café sobre DDS y se han preocupado de mantener diez metros de distancia conmigo. Podría comenzar a criticar patéticas parejas como el bobo de Mike y Jess que habían venido por un peluche, pero estaba siendo hipócrita, porque, realmente, lo único que quería era alguien que me amara así.

La exhibición de fuegos artificiales continúo hasta el final, provocando una ovación de aplausos por la audiencia. Tire la servilleta bajo la mesa y volví a mi revista mientras esperaba más clientes. Como era de esperarse, unas cuentas personas se acercaron en busca de hacer algo antes de la siguiente presentación. Me llegaron numerosas varas, golpeando mi ojo, mi pierna, mi estomago, y mi otro ojo, y entregue los pequeños choches de juguete, pistolas de juguete, tiaras de princesas y llaveros para los ganadores.

"Hola, ¿Les gustaría jugar?- Me volví hacia el siguiente cliente y parpadee sorprendida. –Oh. Hola Alice. Hola Jasper.-

-¡Hola Bella!- Alice chilló. –Han pasado años desde la última vez que nos vimos. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer… ¡Los fuego artificiales estuvieron divinos! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Tienes que conocer a mi primo!- Dijo ella de una sola vez, no es broma, y luego me agarro del brazo, tirando de mi atreves de la brecha circular del stand.

-Woah, woah, woah,- dije, deteniéndola. –Calma, Alice. No puedo irme,- hice un gesto a mí alrededor.

-Nah, Jasper lo cuidara. ¿No es así, Jazzy?- Preguntó ella, empujándolo.

Puso los ojos en blanco, pero asintió con la cabeza. –Claro cariño.-

-¡Vamos, Bella! Tienes que conocer a Edward, se que lo amaras,- borboteo hiperactivamente.

-Realmente deberíamos atenernos al café descafeinado, Al,- le dije con sarcasmo, yo sabía que ella no bebía café, pero siempre se encontraba en un alto estado de cafeína.

Movió la mano con desdén, y se abrió paso entre la multitud gritando, -¡Persona pequeña y mujer embarazada, dejen pasar!-

La mire boquiabierta. -¡Alice!- susurré. –_No_ estoy embarazada.-

-Lo sé, pero se mueven, ¿o no?- dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Fruncí el ceño, pero no dije nada.

Ella me llevo hasta un puesto de dulces, cotorreando algo sobre juegos de azar, mire por encima de mi para ver a Jasper ser acosado por clientes. Le sonreí suavemente, a tiempo para oír a Alice decir, -Edward, esta es mi mejor amiga, Bella.-

Lo oí antes de verlo, -Ah, ya nos conocemos.-

Maldición, su hermosa voz aterciopelada. Me di vuelta y parpadee ante DDS. –Mierda.-

-¿Ustedes se conocen?- Demando Alice, estirando su mano.

Suspire y puse un dólar en la palma de su mano. _Edward_ nos miro, divertido. Entonces, el indico su suéter con una mancha de café. –Ella derramo café sobre mí,- le explico a Alice.

Me sonroje de un rojo profundo, Alice chasqueo la lengua. –Debí haberlo adivinado. Tengo mi propia colección de ropa manchada con café.- Miro mi puesto, a Jasper y dijo, -bueno, tengan una agradable charla ustedes dos, me voy a ver a Jazzy. Ciao (n/t. esta vez es italiano en vez de francés, significa adiós).- La mire boquiabierta mientras se alejada. Había estado hablando sobre emparejarme con su primo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ¿enserio? Ella no debería ser tan obvia, especialmente cuando era yo la que pasaba vergüenza, y cuando savia que a él nunca le gustaría por haberle derramado café encima. Me voltee lentamente para encarar al hombre increíblemente sexy frente a mí, aun sonrojada por la vergüenza.

-Entonces…- comenzó, - tu _eres_ la famosa Bella.-

-¿A qué te refieres?- le dije indignada, recordando donde lo había visto antes, en una foto en la computadora portátil de Alice. ¿Por qué me vengo a acordar ahora, y no antes de que fuera demasiado tarde?

-Alice habla de ti todo el tiempo,- me dijo, apoyándose en una valla de madera junto al puesto de dulces.

Fruncí el ceño, y me apoye junto a él. –¿Así que sabes que lo del café sucede día a día?-

-Ella pudo haber comentado algo sobre tu extraordinaria torpeza… un par de veces… centenares de veces.- Se rio, y me estremecí ante el sonido.

Le fruncí el ceño.

-No sientas vergüenza,- su voz era baja y ronca, deliciosa… - Puedes derramar café en mí cuando quieras.-

-Tendré que recordar eso,- dije con una sonrisa. –Sin embargo, tus flirteos son atrozmente terribles.- _Si_, dijo una voz en mi cabeza con sarcasmo, _realmente terribles, tan malos que te encendieron como una perra en celos_. Oh, cállate, respondí antes de empujar la voz en mi cabeza. Discutir con uno mismo es extraño, pero discutir con uno mismo y _perder_, es malo.

Se rio ante mi comentario y se acerco. -¿Quieres enseñarme, entonces?-

Puse los ojos en blanco. –Avergonzar a la chica con la que estas conversando sería un gran comienzo,- dije con sarcasmo, frunciendo el ceño levemente; esta es la conversación mas extraña que he tenido con alguien que acabo de conocer.

Se puso frente a mí y me miro a los ojos. –Siento mucho si te moleste,- dijo en un ronroneo bajo, mirándome seductoramente por debajo de sus pestañas con sus deslumbrantes ojos verdes, encendiéndome lentamente,- pero eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, y me temo que debo reordenar el alfabeto para poner tu y yo juntos (n/t. En ingles, tu se puede abreviar con una 'u' y yo que sería _me_ en ingles que suena como la letra 'm', a eso se refiere con reordenar el alfabeto).-

_¡Oh, por el amor de todos los santos!_ Este hombre acaba de iniciar una explosión de mariposas en la boca de mi estomago… di un respiro profundo antes de encogerme de hombros. –Eh, mediocre. Cosas melosas no son buenas.-

Edward se inclino de nuevo y pensó por un segundo, y luego lo intento de nuevo. Toco mi mejilla izquierda con su derecha y me susurro al oído. -No me voy sin un beso.-

Crucé las piernas en un patético intento de detener el calor. "Un poco insistente,- note.

-Un poco exigente,- disparo de vuelta. Luego frunció los labios y dijo,- mis labios están congelados. ¿Te gustaría calentarlos?-

Me reí, -bueno, los míos están entumecidos.-

-Entonces, ¿caliento yo los tuyos?-

Sacudí la cabeza, sin dejar de reírme. -¡Siguiente!-

Él pensó por un momento. "Mi departamento carece de… fantasía, ¿me ayudarías a encontrarla?

Simplemente alcé una ceja.

-¿Dolió?- Preguntó seriamente.

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunte, intrigada por el nuevo rumbo de sus palabras.

-Cuando te caíste del cielo. Porque, con ese rostro debes ser un ángel.-

Me eche a reír. –Diablos, si. Me rompí tres dedos y una pierna.- Y comenzó a reírse conmigo.

Volvió a mi lado, se apoyo en la valla de nuevo y dijo, -¿Por qué tengo que saber frases melosas cuando ya se la que necesito para poner un anillo en tu dedo?-

-Un poco apresurado,- le dije con las cejas alzadas.

-¿Quién dijo que esta practicando?- me guiño un ojo, entonces se empujo lejos de la valla y se dirigió al negocio más cercano.

Intrigada, lo seguí- ¿Qué quieres decir?-

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros y señalo en puesto. -¿Quieres una bebida?-

-Um… estoy bien, gracias.- Lo observe comprar un batido de leche con sabor a crema de maní y banana. Se estremeció cuando bebió, su manzana de Adán se movió en su cuello y luego me sonrió.

-Estás loco,- murmuré-

-Y tu estas más caliente que el desierto de Sahara, pero tú no oyes mis elogios,- dijo.

Yo me reí. –En serio. Detente ahora.-

Me miro con los ojos muy abiertos y dijo, -Dale un descanso al chico. ¿Qué _es_ lo que hay que decir?-

Pensé por un momento. –Um…-

-Admítelo, no sabes ningún tipo de elogio,- dije Edward mientras nos acercábamos a una parte menos llena del parque.

Sonreí. –No realmente.-

-Bueno, entonces Srta. Swan, no tienes la libertad de decir que mis flirteos son malos.- Se apodero de mi mano, la suya era suave y acogedora así que lo deje. No es como si lo fuera a conseguir de todos modos. Quiero decir, él es el Dios del Sexo. Así que, ¿recuérdame porque estoy jugando tan duro? Oh, sí, porque está funcionando.

Apretó mi mano y luego se la llevo a los labios para besarla, mirando mi rostro intensamente. Me sonroje, naturalmente, pero lo mire de vuelta a sus profundos ojos verdes, dejando que pasearan sobre mientras me atraía a un callejón oscuro fuera de la vista de otras personas, sin romper el contacto visual. Luego, me acerco a su cuerpo y movió su mano desde la mía hasta mi cadera y la paso por debajo de la cintura de mi ropa interior. Temblé contra él, se rio suavemente y alejo su mano, me alejo hábilmente de su cuerpo y lanzo su bebida al bote de basura. Entro directamente sin tocar los lados.

Lo mire mientras él se volvía lentamente.

-¿Qué?- pregunto, pero su sonrisa me dijo que sabía exactamente _qué_.

Me acerque a él y tome su mano. –Creí que habías comenzado de nuevo con esa cosa de los flirteos...- insinué.

Él sonrió.- Oh, _ahora_ tu estas interesada. Lo siento, mi interés se desvaneció hace un rato.-

Fruncí el ceño. -¿Enserio? Parecía que estabas muy interesado hace un minuto.-

Se encogió de hombros. –Solo quería un beso.-

No pude soportarlo más. Apreté mi cuerpo contra el suyo, él movió sus manos a mis caderas. –Entonces, bésame.-

Y, gracias a todos los santos, lo hizo. Inclino su cabeza hacia la mí y capturo mis labios con los suyos, y entonces me beso. Sus labios se movían suavemente y de manera constante, variando la presión y haciéndome gemir en su boca. Mis manos estaban en todas partes, enterradas en su cabello, recorriendo sus abdominales bajo su suéter, sintiendo su culo. Sus manos no perdieron la oportunidad de tocarme tampoco mientras abría mi boca, provocando que nuestras rápidas respiraciones se mezclaran y nuestras lenguas participaran en un apasionado tango. Me aparte para respirar un poco al mismo tiempo que la segunda presentación de fuegos artificiales comenzaba con una explosión enorme sobre nuestras cabezas. Salté un poco y Edward se rio sin aliento, antes de elevarme y apoyarme contra la pared. Con el cemento frio contra mi espalda, mis piernas envueltas alrededor de su torso, confiando en que él me sujetaría, nuestros labios se reunieron de nuevo.

Ninguno de los dos presto atención a la forma de corazón en la que los fuegos artificiales iluminaban el cielo encima de nosotros mientras nuestros labios se movían con fervor, perdidos en la burbuja que nosotros mismos habíamos construido. Finalmente, Edward se aparto e mí y me ayudo a ponerme de pie.

-Alice debe estar esperando por ti en tu stand- dijo con intención y asentí con la cabeza tristemente. Supuse que eso era lo que iba a ser. Me besaba y me dejaba desesperada por más, sin siquiera darme su número.

Luego, deslizo un trozo de papel en mi bolsillo y se despidió antes de desaparecer entre la multitud de personas fuera del callejón. Suspire y comencé a buscar en el bolsillo de mis jeans, encontrando el papel. Esperaba que fuera su número o algo, y me sorprendí al leer lo que decía.

_Gate Close #28, como a veinte minutos de aquí. Te estaré esperando, hermosa. xxx_

Sonreí para mí misma, y volví a meter el papel en mi bolsillo, tal vez usar mi ropa interior sexy no había sido tan inútil después de todo.

* * *

_Hola :) me encanto esta novela. Stephaniiie gracias por dejarme traducirla! Muy tiernos como simpre Bella y Edward! bueno ... Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerla y quiero recalcar que esto es un one shot! bye:) espero que dejen un review._

_Marii_


End file.
